Chapter 2 part 2
by SherlockHolmes4884
Summary: Chapter 2 part 2
1. Chapter 1

Scared Q's

This is my 1st fanfic, so suggestions and comments positive and negative (please be kind) are welcome as well as plot suggestions. Crossover between Star Wars movies and books, with Star Trek Voyager, my story takes place after Q2, think the beginning of Homestead, but will involve characters and species from earlier episodes. I am looking for a beta reader and will write more if I get a beta reader, just send me a PM. Need reviews! Reviews= more writing!

Star Trek Voyager, characters

Captain Kathryn Janeway

First Officer, Chakotay

Security / Tactical Officer, Tuvok

Helmsman / Medic, Tom Paris

Chief Engineer, B'Elanna Torres

Operations Officer, Harry Kim

Chief Medical Officer, the Doctor

Cook / Morale Officer / Ambassador, Neelix

Astrometrics Lab Crewman, Seven of Nine (born Annika Hansen)

Naomi Wildman

B'omar

Kes

Star Wars characters

Darth Vader / Anakin Skywalker

C-3PO

R2-D2

Leia Organa (Solo)

Luke Skywalker

Chewbacca

Han Solo

Boba Fett

Padme Amidala

Allana (Amelia) Solo (8 years old)

Mara Jade Skywalker

Ben Skywalker

Tenel Ka

Jaina Solo

Jagged Fel

Yuuzhan Vong

Prologue

This is AU, so there will be differences from the books, and movies. I will bring characters back from the dead and change personalities as needed. History will be mostly the same; however I will create a big new (I think) idea for the Star Wars Universe. Some of it will be similar to Starkiller. What will it be? Read on to find out! Disclaimer, I never owned any of the characters or dialogue or ideas within whether from Star Wars or Star Trek. Also note that I will pull in other characters from both universes as needed.

Chapter 1

Reverse Course

The party was in full swing, just as Neelix was stopping the party to have a speech. When Janeway's communication badge went off, "Bridge to Janeway." Janeway stepped out in the hallway and replied, "Yes." "We have multiple Security Alerts coming from Holodeck 1; we are picking up lots of strange life signs." Janeway immediately stopped the party and told everyone to remain calm, because this was not the first time this had happened. All the previous times, they had formed security teams and investigated but found nothing amiss. That was not to be the case this time. Janeway told Tuvok, Harry, and Seven of Nine, "Get your weapons and meet me outside Holodeck 1". Tuvok said, "Captain, these alarms have been increasing in frequency and always at the most inopportune times." Janeway smiled and shook her head. Just as they turned to leave, Naomi Wildman screamed, "Janeway, behind you!" Janeway whipped around to see an outline that looked like a bulkhead, except it looked like a human outline and was standing several feet away from any walls. Janeway told Naomi the intruder was just Q. Naomi stepped behind the captain. Janeway told Q, "Stop fake hiding, Q we know your there." Q's head returned to normal and said, "I would not disturb him, the man in Holodeck 1" Tuvok, said, "There is only one man in the Holodeck? We picked up multiple life signs." Q returned to his normal clothes, and replied, "There is only one man in Holodeck 1; however there are other living things inside." Q turned toward Naomi, and said, "You tried to protect your captain, a good sign of responsibility in someone your age." At this 7 of 9 walked up to stand beside Janeway, blocking Naomi from view and said, "Why are you so interested in her?" Q replied, "She is around the age of someone who can hold a position you would call a dictator over a group of planets, in the galaxy your new guest is from." Q turned and looked straight at Janeway, Tuvok, and Chakotay. Then Q said, "Ya'll know what kind of trouble we Qs can cause if we are angry, but this man scares the entire Q continuum. My son and a couple of other young Qs got together and combined their power to pull his galaxy into yours." Q shook in fear, and said, "If you be nice to this man, he might not take control of your entire ship and kill you all, because he could do it with ease and not be injured in the course of doing so. He will not think twice about killing any of you." Janeway along with the rest of crew looked at one another nervously, she asked, "Is there anything we should know about him?" Q replied with a chuckle and said, "This man was brought against his will back to life, in a galaxy he and everyone else from his galaxy know absolutely nothing about. He is very dangerous, aggressive and prone to killing people who disappoint him. How is that for a start?" Seven of Nine asked Q, "Why should we have to teach this man, since my collective is almost home?" Q laughed an evil scientist laugh and grew a white lab coat. Janeway got another call on her communication badge. "Captain the ship has just gone through a singularity, we are now less than one light-year from the edge of B'omar space." Janeway immediately said, "Hail the B'omar and tell them a Q brought us here against our will." The ship started to shake violently. "Captain, the ship is being reorganized! Holodeck 1 is now connected to the shuttle bay; the rest of the ship seems to be fine." Janeway told Q, "Unless there is something else we need to know, you are free to leave." Q looked at Naomi and told her, "Naomi because you have shown that you are very responsible girl, for your age, you are now in charge of the entire ship as captain while your guest is a board this ship." Naomi looked at Q like he was insane and said, "I have no experience as a leader, much less a captain. May I give the position back to Janeway?" Q just shook his head and replied, "You can't get experience without being a leader so I am giving you a situation to handle as a leader, you can still accept suggestions from the rest of the crew, but the final decision is yours." Q looked at the command crew and said, "I will be watching and making sure her decisions are followed to the letter, and I will force you to follow them if necessary." With that comment Q disappeared. Janeway's badge beeped again, "Captain we have 68 B'omar ships headed our way." Janeway looked at Naomi and said, "What should we do captain?"

Chapter 2

New Captain

Naomi's head was reeling from the news that she was captain. Naomi told Janeway, "Reverse course until we are 10 light-years from the edge of B'omar space." Janeway's comm badge beeped, "Janeway, go ahead". Tom Paris's voice said, "The B'omar are still coming at us, they have announced that they have considered us committing an act of war. The ships have broken up in to two groups. One group of eight and the other of the remaining sixty ships, the bigger group is headed straight towards us, weapons charging. The smaller group is attacking a ship of unusual design and not having any luck." When Tuvok heard this he ran for the bridge. Janeway replied, "Hang on a second, Naomi has been promoted to captain by Q, so I need to talk to her." After Janeway told Naomi what was going on, Naomi said, "Tom see if you can contact the other ship and ask them why the B'omar are attacking them." Tom answered, "Will do, the B'omar ships are almost in firing range, should we fire on them?" Naomi replied, "Only after they fire on us." Tom's voice took on a surprised tone as he said, "The other ship's pilot appears to have suffered a mental break down, he is heading straight for the ships that are attacking us." Just as he said that, the ship began to rock in all directions. Naomi replied, "Open Fire!" Then, Tuvok spoke into the comm, "The small ship has apparently lost shield control for a second, it lost a big piece that came off of the back of the ship and flew straight into the middle of the big group attacking us!" Harry jumped in saying, "Sensors are picking up unusual readings from the piece-_Brace for impact!" The shock wave shook Voyager from front to back. Everyone was violently thrown down on the deck from the massive shock wave. As Naomi started to stand up, she touched her comm badge and said, "Naomi to Mr. Paris." For a few seconds there was no answer, then Tom's voice came back, "I'm okay and so is everyone, except Harry, who is unconscious." Janeway tapped her comm badge and said, "Tuvok, how are our shields?" Tuvok's reply was not good, "At this time all shields and weapons are completely down." A few seconds later he called again, "Medical sensors are saying the man in Holodeck 1 is awake and is walking around the deck."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Part 2

When Naomi heard this, she said, "Tuvok, comm done there and tell him to stay put until we fix or get out of this mess. How many B'omar ships are attacking?" Tuvok replied, "The group of sixty ships is no more. The explosion that rocked us, came from the device that fell off the small ship, this caused a massive chain reaction, which blew up the rest of the sixty ships." At that moment Tom's voice came through the comm, "The remaining eight B'omar ships are not pursuing us or the small ship, they are returning to B'omar space." Janeway breathed a big sigh of relief that Naomi did not have to talk to the B'omar about this incident. Tuvok said, "The small ship's pilot is hailing us, what should we do?" Naomi replied, "We'll be up there in a second," as Janeway, 7 of 9, and she headed for the lift to the bridge. Seven of Nine asked, "What about that man on Holodeck 1?" Janeway tapped her badge and said, "Tuvok is the man in Holodeck 1 still there? And is he ok staying there until we finish?" The answer was not what she was expecting. Tuvok said, "The man is still there, if you don't mind me saying so for a man who scares the entire Q continuum, he was very nice and polite. He did not make one demand, he only asked if we would either send him some food or if he could get some because he is hungry." Janeway, 7 of 9, and Naomi looked at one another with surprised faces. When they stepped out into the bridge, Harry told them, "The Doctor has released me, saying the bump was minor, but I should take it easy." Janeway told him, "Return to your station." When he reached his station, he said, "The ship that is hailing us, is using audio only." Janeway then turned to Naomi and said, "I will talk you through this, you'll do fine." Naomi said, "Patch him through." They heard a buzz as the hail came online. The voice on the other end asked, "Are you ok?" Naomi looked around with confusion written all over her face. Tuvok said softly, "Weapons and shields are back online, shields are at 50%, but the remaining repairs should be done very soon to bring us back to 100%." Seven of Nine asked, "Shouldn't you be more worried about the damage your ship received?" There was a pause for several seconds, and then they heard someone chuckling. "I am Boba Fett, thank you for asking about my ship and I. But I must ask for some help because I am lost." Naomi replied, "We can beam you over, if you like." Fett replied, "I would much rather dock or use a landing bay." Naomi motioned for Harry to cut the feed for a second and turned to Janeway. "I want to know whether you think this is a good idea or not, especially since we have another guest, who is right next to the shuttle bay." Tuvok said, "I believe if we have a security team down in the shuttle bay, Fett will probably not cause trouble." Naomi responded, "That's a very good idea, let's do it. Harry, open the comm channel." Janeway smiled at Naomi and said, "There that wasn't too bad was it? You did a good job." Fett's voice came through, "May I use the docking bay?" Naomi replied, "You can but be warned, we will have a security team in the bay." There was silence for a second, then a chuckle. "Ok."

Chapter 3

Boba Fett


End file.
